User blog:Bori Freak/iAnother Saved Life (Fanfic)
Sam's POV: Chapter 1:iWant You to Come to My Party (Patty's debut, played by Bella Thorne) Me, Carls, and Frednub were sitting at the Groovy Smoothie. We were sipping our smoothies and talking about the latest iCarly webcast. "That "Hey, What Am I Sitting On?" was so ''funny!" Freddie complimented. "Yeah!" Carly agreed. "Yes. I have a very smart butt!" I said. We all started laughing when the new girl at Ridgeway walked behind Freddie, smiling. Freddie didn't notice. "Hey guys!" She shreiked, happily. Freddie jumped. "You ''startled ''me!" He yelled. The new girl giggled. "I know!" Carly tried to break the awkward silence. ''You can always count on Carls, ''I though t. "Hey, so you're new to Ridgeway, right? What is your name?" Carly asked. "Patty Vonique!" She giggled. "Vonuk?" Freddie asked. I laughed. ''Vonuk. Haha, that sounds...wrong, I thought. "Vonique!" Patty yelled. "Well," Freddie mumbled. "Anyways, I love ''your webshow and I was thinking, that maybe you'd want to go to my birthday party?" She asked. "Their will be dancing, and swimming, and fat cakes, fat shakes, and smoothies!" Patty said. I was in! My mouth watered just thinking about it! "Were i-" I began. "No, Sam!" Carly yelled. "So...you wanna come to my party?" Patty asked. "Eh...maybe...fine!" Me, Freddie, and Carly mumbled. "Yay!" Patty yelled, hugging us, then skipping away. ''Wow, ''I thought. "Well..." I began. "At least there'll be food!" Chapter 2: iArrive at Patty's Party (Lulu's debut, played by Zendaya) We arrived at Patty's mother's mansion. It was ''huge. ''In the backyard there was a swimming pool, a stage, and Far East Movement were there! Patty's mom welcomed us in but she said that Patty and her friend, Lulu, weren't there yet. ''Oh well. More food for me! ''I thought. Carly saw Patty and Lulu walking over, happily and texting away. ''Wow, is Patty really a...priss like Carly? ''I glanced at them giggled while reading their text messages. ''Actually, I think they are prissier than Carly. ''"Oh, Carly, Sam! Kiss, kiss!" Patty cooed, pretending to kiss us. ''Yep. Way prissier. ''Patty looked at Freddie. "Freddie," She purred. I think she likes him! I stared at Freddie, who seemed as if he has know ide''Fr''a what was going on. "Um...''Patty," ''I warned. Carly saw the look in my eye. She finished my sentence. ''Good job, Carls. You saved her from getting murdered...by me. Wait...why do I care if she likes Freddie?!? Unless...I have feelings for Freddie...Hmm. ''"Patty, how about Lulu introduces herself?" Carly asked. "Oh, I am Lulu Margaret Venera. I was born in California on June 2 at 3:30 A.M., and-" Patty looked disgusted. ''What the chiz is up with Patty? Who wazzed in her spaghetti tacos? ''"TMI, Lulu! '''TMI!'" Patty snapped. "Hey Freddie, can you come with me for a second?" Patty asked, smiling at Freddie. "Um...sure?" Freddie said, unsure. But he walked with Patty, anyway. Oh no! She will make her move! '' Chapter 3: iOMG! (Again) It was 3 minutes since Patty and Freddie walked away. I couldn't take this! I ran all over the house, listening closely for their voices. "No! Patty! No more, no more! Patty-" I heard from behind a door. I picked the lock to the door and ran in, only to see Patty and Freddie kissing. Freddie jumped up when he saw me. "Sam! Thanks God, your here! She's been-" I ran over to Patty. "What were you doing??!!" I yelled. "Kissing my boyfriend!" Patty said, smiling. "It's my birthday present." I looked over at Freddie. He gave me a "don't ask" look. I can't believe this! I did something I thought I would ''never ''do if Freddie kissed a girl: ''I cried. I '''cried. I CRIED! 'I stinkin' cried! "Sam?" Freddie asked. Hot tears fell down my cheek, as I ran out of the room. 10 minutes later Patty came over to talk to me. "Hey, Sam, I am sorry about Freddie. But, I can make it up to you!" She said. ''How can she make it up to me? She '''k''''issed '''Freddie! Kissed him! Right on the lips and only 3 weeks after our breakup! Ugh!!!! ''I sniffled and looked up. "Like what?" I gritted my teeth. She whispered something in my ear. "No, no way! I haven't done that since the Beauty Pageant! When, ''I ''beat ''LeAnn Carter ''in that pageant!" I said. "Come on! Just do it! We'll do it after the hip-hop dance me and Lulu do! Please?" She looked at me with a puppy dog face. ''How can I do that when she is "dating" my ex-boyfriend???!!! ''I sighed. "Fine." Category:Blog posts Category:Fan art Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Seddie Arc